koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Leo/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Leo. Fire Emblem Warriors *"In a contest of style, none can compare." *"What possessed them to attempt to challenge me?" *"That was an uncommonly enjoyable bout." *"A savage beating is the best way to introduce oneself to an enemy." *"I'm winning, yes. But...am I winning in a manner befitting a Nohrian prince?" *"The enemy will rue the day they met me on the battlefield." *"This can't be real... We swore we would return home together..." *"Sister, no! U-unbelievable... How could she be defeated like this?!" *"Xander...without you, Nohr is nothing... I can't do this alone!" *"Elise! How could they?!" *"Niles... I'm sorry! I owe my retainers better than this..." *"I admit, I'm impressed." *"Your power is considerable." *"Having you around is...reassuring, if I'm honest." *"Nicely done. Don't think your prowess has escaped my notice." *"Well, look at you. But for the record, between us, there's no contest." *"Was that all for me, Niles? You make me proud to be your lord." *"You're as fierce as they say. I hope to be just as strong someday soon." *"You are a terror to behold, my sister. I couldn't take my eyes off the carnage..." *"Not bad, Elise. But you have a ways to go yet..." *"You're a marvel on the battlefield, Celica. It's a pleasure to watch you work." *"I'm very glad you're on my side..." *"You never fail to surprise me." *"That was nothing special. You'll see in our next battle." *"I am in rare form today." *"Would that I could fight so well in every battle..." *"That goes without saying, Prince Takumi. You try your best, of course." *"There's no other way you could phrase that, is there? Thank you for the...praise." *"If I did well, it was by your example. I hope my performance pleased you." *"Please do. I strive ever upward when it comes to power in battle." *"This is average, I'd say. Anyone who's clever can easily do at least as well." *"Yes, I double-checked before setting out. ...But that has nothing to do with it!" *"Throwing out praise so casually only ends in embarrassment for everyone." *"No need to proclaim my skill so. I'm aware of my prowess." *"I'd be glad to assist, if you'll have me." *"All that's required from us is our best, same as always." *"If my best efforts are as good as yours, this battle is won already." *"I'm here to lighten your load a bit." *"You don't seem very hurt. That's...good, I suppose." *"It's nice to fight alongside someone I can trust." *"Should you ever find yourself in danger, don't hesitate to call for me." *"You're just who I needed to finish this." *"Never mind me... Shouldn't you be looking after your countrymen?" *"Whenever you're near, I have the strange feeling that the battle is already won." *"Nothing lifts my spirits like knowing that you're beside me." *"My overwhelming might is at your disposal." *"For you, I'd do anything." *"It would be an honor to fight at your side." *"Ah, our reinforcements are here. Excellent." *"I can fight on my own. It's just nice every now and then not to have to." *"There's nothing like the sight of you to rally me when I'm flagging." *"Any backup would be appreciated!" *"I'm on my way. We can't lose you, after all." *"I was afraid of this... Hold on. I'll be there momentarily." *"Hold fast! I don't want to lose you!" *"I am in your debt." *"It was very decent of you to help me. Unexpected from a Hoshidan..." *"To win with your help feels like losing. ...But thank you all the same." *"I can always rely on you when I'm in trouble, can't I?" *"You saved my life, Xander. As always, I'm in awe of your might." *"You came to my aid... Thank you, Sister." *"I'm sorry you had to see me in such a pathetic state, Elise." *"Thank you, Corrin. I had no doubts that you would come for me." *"Thank you. Yours is the face I hope to see in my darkest hours." *"I must thank you. I hope you can forgive my inexperience." *"Our plan would fall to pieces without you." *"Whatever bad blood existed between us has no place in this world, I suppose." *"It's odd to hear that from you, Prince Takumi, but not entirely unpleasant." *"You are my finest retainer, Niles... Even without the flattery." *"Are you feeling well? It's rare that I see you backed into a corner." *"I'm not a boy any longer, you know. Though I am glad to prove my worth." *"You aren't injured, I hope. Didn't I tell you not to do anything rash?" *"Be careful not to take such risks in the future, all right?" *"Don't put yourself in that sort of danger again without calling for me." *"It's important to me that you survive." *"The field is so cluttered with foes... Let us tidy it." *"If you had plans to plead for your life, you may do so now." *"I hope you take careful notice of how I shine here." *"Between the two of us, we have little to fear." *"We are as two hands grasping victory." *"I draw strength from my royal blood." *"I grow more fearsome each day." *"I'm beginning to understand what drives someone like you." *"If you're this hungry for defeat, I'll make sure you get your fill." *"I suppose Nohr and Hoshido must ever be at war..." *"You are a true warrior, Prince Takumi... But you now face your betters." *"Niles, this is one provocation too far. Stop this foolishness at once!" *"I know better than to hold anything in reserve against you, Xander." *"This will be unpleasant for us both, Camilla--but for you especially." *"Prepare yourself, Elise. One rash move could be the end of you." *"As an ally, your sword is remarkable. As an enemy, I find it to be a nuisance." *"I won't hand over victory so easily." *"You live down to your reputation." *"That was my mind-set as well. Why don't you surrender now?" *"A cruel request, but I'll oblige you. Stand and face me, Niles!" *"This is as good a chance as any to cut loose. Don't be mad if I beat you!" *"I don't want to fight, Camilla. But if that's what you're asking, I'll oblige you!" *"I'm not here to coddle you, Elise. You'll have to go all out if you hope to win." *"Be warned, Navarre. Few swords in this or any world are a match for my magic." *"You'll be a worthy opponent, Princess. I can hold ntohing back if I intend to win." *"This has been a day well spent." *"You? You are powerless before Nohr." *"Challenge me anytime, Prince Takumi. I'll defeat you without fail." *"I had to win. It wouldn't do to be seen defeated by my own retainer." *"I...beat Xander? No... He must have been holding back." *"A hard-fought battle, but I won. We can try again anytime you like." *"It seems your best isn't yet good enough to take me on." *"You're showing promise. But a style of pure offense won't work against me." *"What is my next step?" Category:Quotes